Welcome
by ArtnonymousSan
Summary: Maaf, aku butuh istirahat. Istirahat dari hubungan ini..\\..Apa kau tau nak, hidup ku yang dulu adalah sebuah penyesalan..\\..Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ramen di hidupku, dan menjadi seperti ini." 'sosok yang tak jelas' ..\\..Pak, siapa nama anda?\\..Uzu..\\..will you marry me?..\\..Arigato, Nami..\\ warn : (fem) Naru [dedicated to Gaara BirthDay]


**WELCOME**

**Rate : T, T+**

**Pair : Tebak hayo~ *kedip2* #plakk *ehem* Gaa x (fem) Naru**

**Genre : Romance, Misteri**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Welcome to my life ©** **Simple Plan**

**Don't Like? Why you in here? Just klik 'back'... **

**But, give me chance to know what story you like.. ^^b**

**Kritik dan Saran ditinggalkan ke kotak review...**

**Warning**

**Selingan cerita doank #plaak. (salain otak yg gk dpt inspirasi buat PROBELM #ehcurcol). Mungkin GaJe, Penulisan EYD salah, OOC (semoga endak). Gender Bender(nyari yg real nggk cocok ^^v)**

**[08.00 p.m 18 January 20xx]**

"Tap-"

"Maaf, aku butuh istirahat. Istirahat dari hubungan ini" kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk perlahan dan berjalan menjauhinya

Dengan blazer hitam yang tidak dikancingkan serta memperlihatkan kemeja yang sudah tak rapi. Rambut yang bahas kaena keringat, bahkan orang yang menatapnya dari ratusan kilometer dapat memahami, kalau keadaannya benar-benar terpuruk sekarang.

Rantaian peristiwa pahit terjalani. Mulai dari alarm yang tidak berbunyi, padahal ia sangat sangat yakin kalau sudah mengaturnya, membuatnya terlambat. Plus kemarahan dari atasan semakin menjadi, karena artikel penting yang menjadi tugasnya menghilang dari CPU laptopnya. Bayangkan, berapa hari dia menulis artikel yang akan menjadi topik utama pada terbitan bulan depan.

Sampai hal terakhir, kejadian yang menguras semua emosinya terjadi. Pertengkaran dengan sang- maksudku mantan kekasihnya karena dia telat datang ke tempat pertemuannya. Salahkan si Hyuga itu yang memberikan hukuman yang terlalu lama waktu pengerjaannya.

Ya, Hyuga Neji adalah nama atasannya, seorang presiden direktur dari Trend Magazine. Majalah sederhana, tetapi disusun secara apik yang membuatnya di gemari dari setiap usia. Dua tahun masa yang terjalin, harus berakhir hanya dengan beberapa kalimat penutup.

Dia melangkah, meyerah kepada kedua kakinya. Sampai sebuah kedai yang bertuliskan ' Ichiraku Ramen ' membuat cacing di perutnya bergeliat meminta makan. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia belum makan dari tadi siang. Tersenyum kecut, karena memang rencananya dia akan makan malam bersama pujaan hatinya yang telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu

Dibukalah pintu itu, yang langsung menunjukkan senyum dari sang penjual, walaupun dia tahu kalau pelanggannya ini punya masalh karena tekukan di wajahnya. Sesegera pemuda tadi, mencari tempat duduk dan memesan semangkuk ramen panas ukuran biasa. Tidak begitu lama, apa yang ia pesan hadir di depannya. Mengambil sumpit, dan memakannya perlahan.

'_rasanya enak!'_ gumam nya dalam hati. Walaupun di wajahnya sudah terdapat gambaran tersebut.

Melihat suasana kedai yang agak sepi itu, si penjual memutuskan menghampiri seorang pelanggan berambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya nak?" sapa orang itu

"Enak" jawabnya dengan tetap memperhatikan mangkuk yang berisi ramen di depannya.

"Baguslah kalau sudah baikan, tapi apa yang membuat mu masuk ke kedai ku dengan wajah di tekuk seperti tadi err-"

Merasa si penjual itu bertanya namanya dia menjawab "Gaara. Sabakuno Gaara"

"Ah, Sabaku-san. Jadi.., apa yang membuatmu masuk ke kedai ku dengan wajah di tekuk seperti tadi?" tanya beliau lagi

Dia tidak mengubris pertanyaannya itu. Tetap, membiarkan ramen yang ia sumpit masuk ke tenggorokannya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, penjual itu masuk ke tempatnya semula. Tetapi tidak lama ia keluar lagi dengan membawa sebuah gitar akustik keluar. Dan memetik beberapa kunci sebelum memainkan sebuah lagu dan Gaara mengetahuinya.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's likeTo be like me__  
__To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you, no you don't know what it's like__  
_

_Welcome to my life_

Penjual itu sedikit melihat ke atas, seperti posisi mengingat. 'Dia melupakan liriknya' gumam Gaara dalam hati. Menarik nafas..

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

Dia tersenyum, penjual ramen yang berubah menjadi gitaris itu tersenyum melihat tanggapan bagus dari pelanggannya. Dia melihat mangkuk yang sudah habis dan sumpit yang berada dia atasnya. 'Sudah membaik' gumamnya dalam hati

_Are you desperate to find something more? _

_Before your life is over__  
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding?__  
__No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like, to be like me__  
__To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you, no you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

Beliau memetik gitar nya semakin kencang sebelum mereka berdua memulai bernyanyi bersama

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you, no you don't know what it's like__  
__Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Suara gitar yang berganti tepuk tangan dikirimkan oleh penjual itu.

"Suaramu bagus nak!" pujinya

"Hm"

"Apa kau tau nak, hidup ku yang dulu adalah sebuah penyesalan. Saat dia datang kepadaku, hidupku berubah. Lebih berwarna. Tetapi, saat aku ke rumahnya untuk berbicara tentang perasaan hatiku sebenarnya. Aku melihat sebuah acara yang megah, dengan dekorasi yang tidak sederhana, dan seorang gadis dengan pakaian pernikahan berdiri di sana."

Gaara terdiam, dan mendengarkan. Toh, apa yang bisa dilakukan lagi selain itu.

"Aku ingin menyapanya, *hela nafas* walaupun yang berdiri di sampingnya bukan aku. Tapi seorang sahabat yang aku anggap terbaik, bahkan dia tahu kalau aku mencintai gadis itu. " katanya sambil tersenyum dengan perih.

Suasana menjadi dingin setelah kalimat terakhir yang penjual ucapkan itu. Gaara benar-benar terdiam sekarang. Ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu muncul di benaknya. Ia yakin, dirinya benar-benar menyayangi orang itu. Dan, banyak kesialan yang ia terima hari ini hanya masalah kecil.

"Hidupku rasanya sia-sia, terpuruk memang kata yang tepat saati itu. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ramen di hidupku, dan menjadi seperti ini." '_sosok yang tak jelas'_ gumamnya

Gaara paham inti semuanya. Akhirnya, ia meneguhkan hati untuk mencari gadis itu, berbicara maaf beribu kali, walaupun tidak menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih mereka berdua masih bisa menjadi sahabat, Lalu membeli alarm baru, mungkin alarm lamanya sudah rusak, dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan artikel baru juga untuk permintaan maaf pada presdir nya itu.

Ayo! Masa lalu biarlah berlalu! ( kyak lagu :3 )

Mungkin itulah hal yang berdengung di kepala Gaara saat ini. Setelah membayar ramennya, dia membuka pintu kedai dan berhenti di sana.

"Pak" ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Iya"

"Boleh aku tau nama anda?" tanya nya sopan, kepada seseorang yang mengingatkan hal penting di hidupnya

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawabnya pasti

"Aku akan mengingatnya" balas dia sambil keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum berlari menuju tujuannya saat ini.

Penjual itu menatap mangkuk ramen bekas anak tadi. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum. Sebelum kembali melakukan tugasnya. Sampai angin sepoi herbembus.

**[11.30 p.m 18 January 20xx]**

Dia terus berlari, sampai suara handphonenya mengintrupsi

_From : LoveN_

_Subject : Go Home !_

_Bisakah kau cepat pulang ke rumahmu? Aku hanya ingin menelepon mu dengan murah lewat telepon rumah. Apa kau sebegitu sedihnya hingga lupa pulang sampai jam segini?_

Gaara merasa aneh. Ia yakin, di kedai itu hanya memastikan paling lama 20 menit. Tapi kenapa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul yang begitu malam. Ah, yang penting dia harus pulang cepat ke apartemen yang biasa ia sebut rumah itu.

**[11.59 p.m 18 January 20xx]**

Akhirnya ia di depan pintu apartemennya, setelah melalu melalui seperempat jam perjalanan dan obrolan tidak penting yang dilakukan satpam selama 2 menit (yang memberitahukannya bahwalift di sana sedang diperbaiki), menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai 10 *hela nafas* memerlukan waktu 7 menit. Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan dan dia memutar kenop yang setia di pintu itu.

**[00.00 a.m 19 January 20xx]**

Saat di buka di dikejutkan oleh ucapan (baca : teriakan) yang berkata 'Ottanjubi Omedettou' juga para teman-temanbya yang berkumpul sang kedua orang tua apalagi saudaranya tidak mau kalah.

Sekaligus melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan bahagia di depanya. Otak cerdas milik Gaara mulai berputar kembali, ah ternyata semua hanya bualan yang mereka buat.

Semua poin kesialan terjawab. Alarm, pasti ibunya. Artikel yang hilang, dia tau kalau itu pasti si Shikamaru. Mungkin dia setuju karena balas dendam dengannya, yang tidak mau kakak tercantik miliknya bersanding dengan seseorang bermotto mendokusai itu.

Kalau masalah Neji, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang menyuruhnya. Ralat maksudnya semua ini direncanakan oleh dia. Gadis yang Gaara sayangi. Saat Gaara bertanya padanya alasan melakukan semua kebohongan ini, dia menjawab..

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau sendiri yang selalu terbuai dengan jam kerja, sehingga lupa hari lahir mu sendiri tiap tahun" dengan memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah di sana. Tapi Gaara tahu itu, dia tahu kalo orang yang di depannya sangat berbeda. Dia lebih tampak seperti matahari karena keceriaannya tapi Gaara lebih mirip bulan karena ketenangannya, tetapi berbeda di sisi yang lain.

Gaara benar-benar memahami, jika gadis di depannya ini memiliki hal sama dengannya. Tentang perasaan. Dia ingat, hal yang diberikan sang ibunda untuknya, agar melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang ayah dulu. Ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya, suara gaduh yang ia hasilkan membuat, semua orang di pesta dadakan itu memalingkan wajahnya ke sumbernya.

Pelaku muncul dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan menghampiri ke tujuannya, dan membuat lututnya bertemu dengan lantai. Seperti biasa, ia selalu to the point...

"Hey girl, will you be a woman in my life forever?"

"Will you marry me?" Ulangnya lagi

Semua terkesima melihat hal itu. Sementara gadis yang mendapatkannya mengatakan

"Yes Gaara, I will with my pleasure" dan sebuah air mata menetes di kebahagiaan itu.

"Arigatou, Namikaze Naruto" jawab Gaara sambil memeluk dengan erat, gadis blonde twintail yang ada didepannya itu. Walaupun ia sepertnya ingat pernah mendengar suatu kata yang sama dengan yang ia ucapkan.

_**THE END**_

a/n :

Karena mendapat inspirasi, jadi mbuat dah. Walaupun biasa aja ^^a. Bila berkenan tinggalkan jejak (riview) kalau anda membacanya. Ok, _see ya! _Eh~ hampir lupa...

OTTANJUBI.. OMEDETTOU.. Godaime Kazekage the best of all kazekage.

Sabakuno Gaara (Mine xD #DjwerMasashi-sensei)

**[ 19 JANUARY 2014 ]**

Sign,

**Ano2**

**~OMAKE~**

Di sebuah tempat, ada seseorang yang mencari di Google tentang hal yang benar-benar ia ingin ketahui sekarang. 'ichiraku ramen' itulah yang ia ketikkan.

Beberapa artikel muncul di sana.

_Nama yang disebutkan sebagai salah satu nama kedai ramen yang enak itu sangat misterius. Dahulu, saat orang yakin ia pernah melihat kedai itu di malam hari saat pagi kedai itu menghilang. Beberapa orang percaya bahwa ramen yang dihasilkan di sana akan terasa enak jika seseorang yang memakannya memiliki lubang di hatinya. Setelah itu, pelanggan tadi akan melupakan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang tempat itu. Tetapi, untungnya saat kami ingin bertanya tentang kedai itu, ada seseorang yang mengingatnya. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

Orang itu pun menutup jendela browsing nya dan segera lupa apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Angin sepoi bertiup, mengiringi suatu kepergian.

_Welcome to my life~_

_**Real End**_


End file.
